A Wedding at Alver
by Queen Eleni
Summary: Join the "Frederica" gang as they prepare for the big event.
1. Chapter 1

1

Charles Trevor, not a man given to excessive displays of emotion, could not help but emit a small sigh of relief as the carriage pulled up into the drive. Alver Park at last! He had predicted that the voyage would be far from restful, but he had not foreseen the fatigue that a journey of such length with such a family would inspire. Charles had indeed greeted his employer's demand that he accompany the party to Alver with a marked lack of enthusiasm; had he been able to predict the true terrors that awaited, he would have been strongly tempted to quit his present position as Lord Alverstoke's secretary at once.

Alverstoke's conveying of his betrothed's family to his estate had required all of three carriages, in addition to the luggage that had already been sent on to Alver. Miss Merivale had made the arrangements with her customary knack for management, and Charles had to admit that she had done her best. She was not to be blamed if it was impossible to divide the Marquis, the Marquis' widowed aunt Mrs. Buford, the Marquis' valet, the Marquis' secretary, her two brothers, one sister, and a rather excitable Baluchistan hound in such a way that would satisfy everyone. Although Charles had been happy to escape the company of young master Felix, whose recent illness had made him more of a gabster than ever, he was not at all pleased at having to share the carriage with the dog, as well as with Master Jessamy and the valet. Not as displeased, however, as poor Knapp, who was not at all fond of dogs, particularly those who were known to lick his employer's extremely valuable Hessians.

As he descended from the carriage, Lufra prancing about his heels, he cast a look at Alverstoke, who was handing Frederica out of the carriage before them. Charles had to suppress a smile at the look of longsuffering upon the man's face; Alverstoke caught his look and said drily, "Exactly so, Charles." He was then called upon to restrain Felix from tumbling down the carriage steps.

"Felix, I know you are overjoyed to be in the country and that I will soon be swarmed with tenants complaining of barns spontaneously combusting, but I have to remind you that there is no need to alarm your sister by catapulting out of the carriage," he told the boy. Felix merely grinned and told his lordship that he thought Alver looked a bang-up place, and that he though Lufra liked it very much too.

Jessamy, somewhat mortified by the sight of his canine friend enthusiastically marking his new territory, quickly called Lufra to heel, and Mr. Trevor soon had the pleasure of watching the entire party make their way into the grand house. He followed them at a slower pace; it had been many months since he was last at Alver, and every time he came back, he found himself reflecting on the connection between Trevor and Dauntry families. It seemed strange to him that every circumstance of his upbringing and career should have revolved upon the noble family's patronage of his father, the Reverend Laurence Trevor. Charles had been brought up in sight of Alver, had owed his daily bread to the Alver living, had spent many Sundays staring at the Dauntry ladies' church finery, and after his completion of school had found himself in the employ of the current marquis. He knew he had been beyond fortunate to obtain such a post, though his tastes ran more to a political career. His life had been shaped by his link to the Dauntry family. And now, he thought to himself ruefully, he had even had the imprudence to fall in love with a Dauntry.

Ah well, it was of no use to think of Chloe now. Even if it was not to be a quite hopeless business, it would be years before there was any use to think of it. He would do better to concentrate on the task at hand, which was to assist the marquis and Miss Merrivale in planning a wedding amidst the distractions offered by two schoolboys, a large mongrel, and a beautiful but lovesick damsel who was not likely to be of much use to her sister. He found his way slowly to the front room that generally served as his office when he was at Alver and absently began to organize papers. It was not long before he was joined by the Marquis.

"At work already, Charles?" his lordship enquired, leaning his broad shoulders against the wall. "I should have thought you would have ridden over immediately to the parsonage."

"Oh, I shall presently, sir," replied Charles. "But I thought it best to wait to see if you needed any assistance in… er…"

"Arranging the nauseatingly large and loud family that I seem to have acquired?" supplied his lordship. "And to think that I believed myself to be doing quite well at arranging them myself! It is quite a blow to my self-esteem that you should rate my capacities so low."

Charles grinned. "So they are all arranged this quickly, then? You are a complete hand, sir."

Alverstoke laughed and said, "You are quite right, Charles, I am indeed taking refuge from the noise in your office. Between my betrothed and my sainted aunt, all is being managed, and I was only getting in the way. How disheartening to think I shall never enjoy a moment's peace again. I wonder if I was quite sane in not pawning the boys off onto their elder brother. Well, in any case, you should certainly ride over to see your father. You will, I trust, send my best wishes to your parents and you will perhaps invite them to tea tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord," Mr. Trevor was saying, when Miss Merrivale peeped in the doorway.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, walking toward the marquis. "Alverstoke, I beg you to come and make Felix see reason. He refuses to rest, says he wants to get to work on his laboratory, and of course Jessamy had to point out that you never promised him he could have a laboratory, so the boys are quarreling. I must say, I am grateful that you engaged Mrs. Buford to come with us, for she has at least managed to take Charis off my hands."

"It was but a brief respite," murmured Alverstoke as he followed Frederica from the room. But he could not fool his secretary. Charles knew very well that underneath all the air of a harassed aristocrat lurked a man who was enjoying every minute of being managed by his chosen bride.

At Alverstoke's suggestion, Jessamy accompanied Mr. Trevor on his ride to Alver Parsonage. Felix would be much more manageable without his elder brother's presence, and in any case Jessamy was longing to try out one of the many horses in Alver's stables. The ride was not a long one, and as the men tied their horses to the neat wooden fence, Charles was hailed by voices from a looming tree.

"Uncle Charles, you are here at last!" was the general cry, and Jessamy started as three small figures tumbled down from the branches, landing with a thud in a mess of fair curls. Charles stepped forward to greet his two nephews and niece, who seemed none the worse for wear.

"May I present my sister's children? Miss Cassandra Leighton, Master James Leighton, and this rather sticky mess here is my beloved godson, Master Charles Leighton. And this is Mr. Jessamy Merrivale, whom you are to welcome as politely as is within your power."

Jessamy made his bow, as Miss Leighton, a slight girl of perhaps twelve years of age, smoothed her dress and dropped a curtsey. The two young boys made no such formal acknowledgement, only glancing at Jessamy before demanding if their uncle had brought them any presents from London.

"Perhaps, but you will not be given anything until Charlie has removed this mass of masticated biscuit from his hair," replied their indulgent uncle. "I wish to see my parents, and only Cassie seems presentable enough to enter the drawing-room, though I do think perhaps she is a bit old now to be climbing trees."

"I wonder," Miss Leighton pondered aloud, "how old you were when you stopped climbing trees, Uncle Charles?"

"Uncle Septimus still climbs 'em, and he's twenty-one," said Master Jeremy.

"And I'm only thirteen," said Cassandra, smiling the smile of one who has irrefutably proved her point.

"Uncle Septimus doesn't wear skirts," said Charles. "I daresay you have quite shocked Mr. Merrivale with your complete want of conduct."

Jessamy protested, startled to be called upon to enter the discussion. "I'm not at all shocked, for I enjoy climbing trees myself," he said, then blushed. "Though I'm not a girl- I mean, I think I should like to even if I was a girl. Charis never did, and I don't remember if Frederica did, but I'm sure she wouldn't think it shocking, in any case."

"Are Charis and Frederica your sisters? What funny names you all have," remarked Cassandra as she accompanied the two gentlemen into the house, leaving the grubby boys behind to continue in their amusements. "Is your sister really going to marry Lord Alverstoke? Papa told me, but I think it very strange, for is not the Marquis quite old? I should have thought if he had wanted to marry, he would have done so years ago! Oh, here are Mama and Grandmama in the drawing-room, Uncle Charles."

"Cassandra, what a savage you look!" said that damsel's mother and she moved to greet her brother. "Dear Charles, what a joy to see you – Cassandra, do go and tidy your hair at once, then come directly back – I do hope you scolded her Charles, for it is not at all the thing – Is his Lordship arrived, then? – And don't make such faces, young lady! – Oh, I see we have a guest."

This was all spoken in a very rapid tone of voice by a fluttering woman whom Jessamy took to be Mrs. Leighton. She shook his hand and continued to ramble on in a mixture of questions and statements until her mother cut her off by saying,

"Do be quiet, Julia, and let your brother speak. I am very glad to see you Charles, and your young friend, who remains to be introduced."

Mrs. Trevor, a sensible, no-nonsense woman, was properly introduced to Jessamy, and soon the party was enjoying a comfortable coze in the drawing room. Charles was caught up on all the parish and family news, and the upcoming wedding was a source of high interest to Mrs. Leighton, who asked Jessamy a number of questions that he was entirely incapable of answering. As she rarely paused for a response, this was not as embarrassing as it would otherwise have been. Young Miss Leighton reappeared after some minutes, her hair having been vigorously brushed and ruthlessly arranged, her gown changed, and her face scrubbed so that her cheeks still glowed pink. She sat demurely on the edge of a chair next to Jessamy's for all of five minutes before growing bored of the conversation and turning to her neighbor.

"I daresay you don't find the neighborhood gossip very interesting," she said in a half-whisper, "for I don't find it very interesting myself, and I live here. Do let's talk of something else. Tell me about your family. Have you any younger sisters as well as elder ones?"

"No, only a younger brother. He is about your age," replied Jessamy, not sure if it was quite proper to break off from the main conversation in this way, but not feeling equal to snubbing Miss Leighton. So they talked of brothers and climbing trees and flying kites until Jessamy began to feel quite at ease in the Trevors' drawing room.

Meanwhile, the Marquis of Alverstoke was enjoying a tete-a-tete with his betrothed in the drawing room at Alver Park. He had not been required to expend a great deal of effort on the arrangement of this. Miss Merrivale had expertly made Felix go to bed, and both Charis and Mrs. Buford had withdrawn to rest of their own accord. The couple were seated side by side on a sofa, and Alverstoke lazily watched his love in the midst of pondering a ticklish question.

"You seem concerned about something, Frederica," he said. "Surely Felix is recovering excellently."

"Oh yes, he is, and I am so happy to have him here in the country," said Frederica, her grey eyes suddenly smiling. "What a good idea it was of yours, to be sure. No, I was thinking about Charis."

"Must we think about Charis?" he complained. "I confess I find nothing so tiresome as you sister's maudlin love affair. Besides, I thought everything had been arranged. What more can there be to think of?"

"Well, it is not about her _precisely_," said Frederica. "In fact, my thoughts are much more selfish. I was wondering why I had not considered the matter before, for the problem must have been obvious if only I had been paying attention. The thing is, I have been so wrapped up in Felix's health, and then with- with our own affairs, that I have not spared enough thought to consider anything else."

"If this is to say that thinking about me has caused you to, for however brief a period, cease to worry yourself over Charis, I confess myself moved, my darling," said his lordship, much struck. "I do realize that Felix's health will ever be of greater importance than our marriage, but I always knew that it must be so."

"How can you be so absurd?" laughed Frederica, diverted. "Of course our marriage is of great importance to me! It's just that I find it capable to be concerned about a great many things at once. I have noticed that men do not seem to have this ability and are usually only able to set their mind to one matter at a time."

"How very true," remarked Alverstoke. "This explains perfectly why I presently am only thinking about kissing you, and why I won't be able to listen to you talk about Charis until I have done so."

This Frederica allowed, being sensible of man's limitations, but she was not to be easily distracted. After regaining her breath she told his lordship severely that he must now pay attention.

"As a matter of fact, it is to do with wedding preparations," she said. "I had assumed that Charis would be of great help to me in this matter, but it is not to be so. Every time I have engaged her upon the subject, I have found her absent-minded and quite useless. Her mind is far too full of her own approaching nuptials, and I fear that she is pining for your block of a cousin already. Your aunt is so kind to occupy herself with Charis, speaking so cheerfully to her and attending to her every comfort."

"But such occupation prevents my aunt from being of much help to you," supplied the marquis. "I see your difficulty. Shall I see if I can get Eliza to come down?"

"Oh no, Lady Elizabeth has only just returned to her family and I would not impose on her for the world! I have only just conceived of a much better plan." There was such a sparkle in her eye that conveyed a hint of warning to his lordship.

"What devilry are you brewing, Frederica?"

"None at all!" she protested. "I thought how nice it would be to have Chloe to come and be of service to me!"

"Chloe? I hardly see how she should be of use to you, a chit barely out of the schoolroom."

"No, only think what an obliging and sensible girl she is! I'm sure she could be of use to me in a dozen ways!"

"Frederica," said Alverstoke, "you are trying to bamboozle me, and it will not do."

"I don't know what you mean," said Frederica primly.

"You don't want Chloe here to help you, you want her here so you can throw her together with my hapless secretary," he said.

"Well, and if they should be meeting very often, I don't see what harm can come of it! I know you think the match a hopeless one, but I do not. Mrs. Dauntry has come to hold Mr. Trevor in very high regard, and there is Diana to be considered, you know! I am sure we can bring it about!"

"We?" Alverstoke sighed. "Am I to be implicated in all your benevolent schemes for the rest of my life?"

"Why, of course," said Frederica, softening this blow by rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "Do let me invite her, my love. It is not as though she would be a burden to you."

It was a pitiable thing, the marquis thought, that he had been so thoroughly caught in parson's mousetrap, and equally pitiable that he should be so thoroughly enjoying his state of enslavement.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, as Miss Merriville wrote a letter to Mrs. Dauntry imploring the assistance of her eldest daughter, Jessamy and Felix went out to explore Alver. Frederica had been thoroughly satisfied as to Felix's not being knocked up by the journey, and she permitted this expedition, only begging Jessamy to make sure that he would bring Felix home as soon as he should look the least bit fatigued. As soon as they were well on their way Felix told his elder brother that he didn't like being mollycoddled.

"You shouldn't tease Frederica so," said Jessamy severely. "You know she has so many things to worry about and she shouldn't have to bother about you having a relapse on top of it all."

"Pooh," said Felix. "I should like to know what she has to worry about now. Cousin Alverstoke will take care of anything that needs taking care of. I wish he would let me have my laboratory _now_. I promised him I'd take care not to blow anything up."

"I think you should count yourself fortunate that he said you could have a laboratory at all."

"Jessamy, what do you suppose that is?" said Felix, diverted by the sight of a large ramshackle building on the other side of a small brook that they were bound to approach.

"It looks like an abandoned barn. Here, be careful!" said Jessamy, as Felix scrambled across the brook by way of a series of slippery rocks. Jessamy followed quickly after, and they soon confirmed that it was indeed an abandoned barn, of immense size and rather decrepit appearance.

"There's something written here," said Jessamy, moving closer to a flat board that had been nailed to one of the doorposts.

"'Beware,'" read Felix. "What do you suppose that means?"

"It's haunted," said an unknown voice. Both boys started and turned to see Miss Leighton standing a few yards away, clearly observing them with amusement.

"At least, that's what my cousin Tom says," continued Miss Leighton. "But I daresay it's all a fudge. Tom thinks that just because he's the oldest cousin and up at school that he knows everything."

"Miss Cassandra," said Jessamy, recovering his calm. "May I present my brother, Felix? Felix, this is Miss Cassandra Leighton, a niece of Mr. Trevor."

"How do you do?" said Felix perfunctorily before pressing on to the main point. "Why does your cousin think it's haunted?"

"Oh, there's some old story about Farmer Gray and his wife and a cow," said Cassandra vaguely. "I don't know all the particulars, just that nobody's used the barn in years and it really doesn't belong to anybody now, except I suppose that Lord Alverstoke legally owns it, for it is on his land."

"If it belongs to Cousin Alverstoke, then it, in a way, belongs to us too," said Felix in a thoughtful voice.

"No, it does not," said Jessamy firmly.

"It's all in the family," argued Felix, "And besides, it's not as if he _wants_ it, for if he did, he wouldn't have left it in this state. I don't think he'll mind if I use it."

"Whatever do you want to use it for?" inquired Cassandra.

"A laboratory," said Felix, cringing at the thought of having to explain his interests to an ignorant girl.

"How exciting!" she exclaimed. "So you can experiment and invent things, like your brother was telling me. Do you know, I think this barn would be an excellent place, for nobody would mind you there, even if something _did_ explode!"

As Felix and Cassandra became involved in an animated discussion over how best to refurbish the haunted barn as a birthplace of scientific discovery, Jessamy wondered if he would live to regret the introduction of the lively Miss Leighton to his incorrigible younger brother.

Unaware of the dangers that awaited her, Miss Dauntry embarked upon her journey to Alver Park five days later, accompanied in the carriage by her competent and rather colorless maid. Chloe had received the invitation to Alver with joy, but not without misgiving. It did not seem to her that her mother, who had spent the last few weeks in a fever of nerves over the near-elopement of her beloved son and the mixed feelings brought to bear upon her by the unexpected engagement of Lord Alverstoke to a mere Miss Merriville, was not likely to be willing to part from her eldest daughter at this time. But Chloe underestimated her mother. Mrs. Dauntry would not run the risk of offending Lord Alverstoke by refusing to grant a request of Miss Merriville. Although she could like neither his own engagement nor her son's betrothal to Charis, she was not one to kick against the inevitable. She still had two daughters to establish creditably and she still depended on the marquis for financial assistance. Chloe would go, and Mrs. Dauntry would begin to contemplate how to persuade Alverstoke to throw a coming-out ball for Diana in two years' time. Chloe's presentation had been creditable, but she had not the beauty or the fortune to be a grand success, and she had as yet attracted no very eligible suitors. Mrs. Dauntry did not at all despair of settling her well, but that would be nothing in comparison to what the lovely Diana might achieve.

Chloe knew none of these schemes, only that she would be very glad to visit Alver. She found town life very agreeable, but she was also very fond of the country, and she would of course be glad to see dear Cousin Charis and all the rest. She would be happy to be useful to Cousin Frederica, too; she was a girl who liked to be busy, and she had begun to find the pleasures of balls and walks in the park and lighthearted conversation a trifle wearisome. Truth be told, in the absence of the Alverstoke party, there was little left to give her enjoyment in London.

Frederica and Charis were both there to greet her upon her arrival. She was embraced tearfully by Charis, who seemed in low spirits, but upon Chloe's presentation of a letter from Endymion, the lovely face broke into a radiant smile.

"Oh, my dear Chloe, how glad I am that you have come to Alver!" Charis exclaimed in her soft, pretty voice. "Do come in, and your maid can see to your trunks."

They drew her in and led her to the drawing-room where tea was being served. Lord Alverstoke greeted his young cousin without raptures, Mrs. Buford gave her a kiss, and Charles Trevor took her hand for only a moment. It occurred to Chloe, during that moment, that in all her pleasure at seeing Mr. Trevor again, she had not reflected on how difficult it might be to be so often in his society. It had been well over a month since she had confessed to herself that she had a decided partiality for his company, but she had spoken of it no nobody, and she knew that she must attempt to conceal such feelings. It was how a lady ought to behave, but concealment must be a greater challenge if she was to be living under the same roof with him for several weeks. She hoped indeed that Cousin Frederica would keep her very busy.

"How do you do, Miss Dauntry?" he was saying to her. "I hope your family is in good health." She sat down near to him as Frederica poured out her tea.

"They do very well, I thank you," she replied, clasping her hands in her lap. "It was fortunate that my mother is so well she could have no objection to my coming."

"Fortunate indeed," he smiled, handing her a steaming teacup. "I hope you will enjoy your stay at Alver. You have not been often here, I think."

"Not since I was a little girl, when old Lady Alverstoke was still alive," she said. "She liked to have all the family about her at Christmas, I think so that she could inspect all of us."

"Terrifying old woman," Mr. Trevor agreed, recollecting with a grimace the present Marquis' hawkeyed grandmother, whom he had once seen driving past the rectory. "I hope your stay will be more pleasant this time. I know you will be much occupied with Miss Merriville's business, but should you wish to walk about the grounds –"

At that moment he was interrupted by the entrance of Felix, Jessamy, and Lufra. The boys were arguing loudly, and Lufra instantly spotted the newcomer and bounded over to greet her. Chloe would have ended with a large dog in her lap had not Mr. Trevor brought Lufra to heel. As it was, Lufra was content to have his ears rubbed by a pretty young woman as he sat obediently at her feet.

"Cousin Alverstoke, Jessamy says that old barn doesn't belong to us, but it does, doesn't it? Cassandra agreed with me," Felix was saying in his most persuasive tone of voice.

"Felix, I told you not to be a bother, and it isn't our barn!" Jessamy countered.

"Of what old barn are we speaking, and who on earth is Cassandra?" inquired the Marquis, unshaken by the commotion in his drawing room.

"Oh she's Mr. Trevor's relative or something, but that's not important! The thing is she says since it is an abandoned barn, and on your land, there should be nothing the matter with our using it!"

"My dear Charles, I knew that one of your brothers was in the law, but I did not know you had a sister so well-versed in property management!" said Alverstoke. "What an accomplished family you are."

"Cassandra Leighton is my niece, my lord, and were she given the choice of a career I think she would lean more towards an artillery regiment than property management," said Charles with a slight flush.

"She's a great gun," confessed Felix, "and I told her I'd let her help me in my laboratory as long as she doesn't chatter when I'm trying to concentrate. So can we have the old barn, if you _please_, Cousin Alverstoke?"

"Why, Felix, Alverstoke already told you that you should have a laboratory _after_ the wedding," exclaimed Frederica. "Can you not wait several weeks?"

"I am always so afraid he will hurt himself when he does his experiments," Charis confessed to Chloe with a shudder.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What is it that he does, exactly?" she asked.

"Once he singed his eyebrows off," said Charis solemnly. "Ever since, I have begged Frederica not to let him have a laboratory again, but she says at least that way his mischief can be contained to one area."

"If I let you use this barn," Alverstoke was saying, "do I have your word that you will restrain yourself from wreaking havoc on the neighborhood? If I hear any complaints from the local farmers, or find that Miss Leighton has vaporized in a cloud of steam, your claims to this barn shall be immediately revoked."

"Thank you, Cousin Alverstoke! Of course, I shall be _most_ careful, if you will only let me use the barn," promised Felix, beaming. His eye alighted on the platter of cake set on a nearby table, and he moved towards it.

"And as soon as you've taken your tea, you will go and rest for half an hour, Felix," added Frederica. Jessamy sighed, having clearly failed to make his point, and took a piece of cake himself before remembering his manners and greeting Miss Dauntry politely. He came and sat near her and said he hoped she wasn't frightened by loud noises.

"For you can be sure he will manage to blow something up," he said resignedly. "I do hope your niece won't be first to go, Mr. Trevor."

"Oh, Cassie once set her hair on fire to see how long it would burn," said Charles. "She seems fairly resistant to the elements. My concern is that between the two of them they might manage to accidently burn down the entire village."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Trevor's fears seemed, after the passage of a week, to have been groundless. No catastrophic incident occurred as a result of the old barn being converted into a laboratory; indeed, Felix's spending the part of each day not occupied in his studies at this removed location gave peace to the entire household and allowed the wedding plans to go forward at a pace much faster than Frederica had predicted. She had her qualms, naturally, as to whether spending so much time in a ramshackle barn was conducive to an improvement in Felix's fragile health, but upon seeing his rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes at tea-time each day, she managed to convince herself that scientific occupation was just the thing he evidently needed. She did not like the idea of his being so very much alone, but Jessamy assured her that Miss Cassandra was very often present and so Frederica need not fear that if Felix got into a scrape there would be nobody about to run and alert the household.

"She's not," said Jessamy thoughtfully, "a particularly prudent sort of a girl, but I think she's sensible enough to keep Felix from doing anything idiotic."

"But does Felix tolerate her?" asked Frederica, slightly incredulous. "You know how he hates to have people about who don't understand his experiments!"

"Oh, that's the best of it!" Jessamy laughed. "She is so very interested in his work, and so quick to grasp things – I don't understand three word in four of what he says when he gets to talking about such things – that he quite enjoys having her about! He is graciously allowing her to be his 'assistant.'"

"Well, I suppose it shall do, though I can't think what Mrs. Leighton must think of it all."

"She's not enthusiastic about it, but Mr. Trevor – old Mr. Trevor, you know – told her that she should be grateful that Cassandra had found a way of keeping out of trouble, and so she goes along with it," said Jessamy, who had often been riding out to the parsonage in company with Mr. Septimus Trevor, who had recently begun his work as tutor to the boys. To Frederica's great happiness, Jessamy had already made a friend not only of his tutor, but also of the parson, who was the most sensible of clergyman. Frederica felt that the parson's company must do Jessamy a great deal of good in giving him an example of the cleric life lived out with moderation, good sense, and true devotion. Lord Alverstoke was of a similar opinion, telling his betrothed later that afternoon that he hoped the Reverend Laurence Trevor might manage to chisel away at Jessamy's more severely Puritanical inclinations.

"In any case," said Frederica, eyes fixed on one of many lists that had accumulated on the writing-desk appointed for her use, "with both boys so occupied, with Mrs. Buford to keep Charis company, and with Chloe to help me, I am making great progress. Why, we have sent out all the invitations already!"

"I do admit that Chloe seems to be quite useful," said the marquis. "Where has she got to?"

"Oh, I sent her to help Charles draw up the seating arrangements for the wedding breakfast," said Frederica demurely, without looking up.

"I don't suppose it occurred to you," said Alverstoke with a sigh, "that Charles would probably make a much better job of it without her?"

His lordship was right to a point. Charles Trevor would certainly have made a quicker job of the seating arrangements had he been alone, for Miss Dauntry's presence was something of a distraction. However, he was not a man to lose his composure, and the necessity of putting Chloe at her ease in a situation which was far more awkward for a shy seventeen year-old than a grown man kept his mind on the task at hand. He went about his business calmly, requesting the girl's advice as if he had full confidence in her judgment, and soon Chloe found herself entering into the seating arrangements with energy and thoughtfullness. As they pondered whether to partner Jane Buxted with Mr. Darcy Moreton or with her cousin Gregory Sandridge, Chloe leaned closer to the chart, biting her lower lip in concentration, and a brown curl tumbled from the neat knot at the back of her head. Mr. Trevor, happening to look up, had enough self-control only to stare a few seconds at this charming picture before returning his eyes to the chart and asking Chloe what she thought.

"It is difficult to know, sir," she said. "I am sure my cousin Jane is a very nice girl, but I do not believe that Mr. Moreton or my cousin Gregory would particularly wish to sit beside her."

"Yet one of them must, and the other must partner Mrs. Buford, or we must start all over again."

"It is made doubly difficult," she said, her brow puckering as she made a sage discovery, "by knowing that almost every man in the room would prefer to sit with my cousin Charis."

Charles laughed. "You make an excellent point, Miss Dauntry," he said, "and I think it fortunate that her engagement to your brother has spared me the necessity of choosing her partner. I should quake to think how many men would wish to accuse me of ruining their chances."

"I have it!" Chloe announced, her brow clearing. "Put Mrs. Buford with Mr. Moreton, for I think they should get along well, and I shall sit with my cousin Gregory, and Jane may sit with Mr. Harry Merriville in my place. Then Jane need not sit next to her cousin."

"But you will have to sit next to your cousin," Charles pointed out, thinking that Chloe would naturally prefer the handsome Harry to her own cousin.

"It's of no matter," said Chloe with a shrug, "for I'd as lief sit by Gregory as by Mr. Merriville. One is much the same as the other."

"Are they?" asked Charles, slightly taken aback as her countenance underwent a look of worldy sagacity.

"Oh, you know. Young men just up from school who like to rattle on about horses and such," said Chloe, her brown eyes glancing up at him. "They're very nice, of course, but all very _similar_. And I never have anything to do but smile and nod, because of course I don't know anything about horses, except what Endymion has endeavored to explain to me, and that is not very much."

"And what should you prefer to converse about, Miss Dauntry?" asked Charles, amused.

"Books perhaps, or music, or even politics, I suppose. _Interesting_ things."

"And unexceptionable topics, I should think. I hope for your sake that Mr. Sandridge is able to converse at least a little on one of these subjects," said the secretary, wishing once more that he could have arranged for himself to be Chloe's dinner partner without anyone suspecting an ulterior motive.

Later that afternoon, Jessamy found himself desirous of taking a rest from his studies, and thus set himself to walk out into the Park, Lufra at his side. Felix had already left his books an hour before, and, knowing of Frederica's concern, Jessamy decided to make for the barn, just to see that all was right. As he approached the door he heard a cracking noise, and as he entered, he was greeted by a burst of flame that nearly hit the ceiling before dissolving into harmless sparks. Miss Cassandra seemed quite pleased with this achievement, but Felix stood with a skeptical look on his face.

"What on earth are you about, Felix?" demanded Jessamy, looking about to ensure that none of the sparks had ignited the old bits of hay massed here and there on the floor. Lufra barked excitedly and made his way to Miss Leighton, to whom he had become very much attached in the past days. "You know that if you set this place on fire –"

"Oh, it won't set it on fire, it's not big enough," said Felix dismissively. "I'm not fool enough to ruin my own laboratory."

"I thought it was splendid," said Cassandra, as she rubbed Lufra's ears vigorously, much to that hound's delight, "much better than the last one."

"Yes, but it's still not _right_," said Felix. "I'll have to try different proportions."

"Will you tell me what you're trying to do?" asked Jessamy. "It looks completely unsafe."

"No, I won't, it's a surprise."

"And it will be a _magnificent_ surprise," added Cassandra, seeing that Jessamy was unimpressed. "So you musn't press us, or you'll spoil all."

"I don't know," said Jessamy, wondering if he ought to inform Alverstoke of the experiments underfoot. "If you two should blow yourselves up…"

"I _told_ you I won't," said Felix impatiently, scratching his head over several sheets of papers scribbled over with illegible notes.

"Really, Jessamy, we are being quite cautious, and you must wish to go back to your books," said Cassandra, attempting a diversion. "How is your Latin coming along?"

"How is my Latin coming along?" repeated Jessamy. "What do you know of Latin?"

"Not very much, except how to conjugate a few verbs," admitted Cassandra. "Uncle Septimus taught me one day when it was raining and I was so bored and had just spoiled the sampler I was stitching. In any case, I know conjugating is very difficult work, so I'm sure you'll want to get back to it."

She was pushing him toward the door as she spoke, Lufra trotting alongside them, and before he had mustered a protest he found himself and the dog both shut out of the barn. Lufra scampered off, his mind diverted from the sad loss of Miss Leighton's company by the scent of a rabbit. Jessamy set off in pursuit, and after a lively chase, both dog and master were back at the house. A tiresome girl, Jessamy thought, as he opened his Latin grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The day before the wedding saw the arrival of the most of the guests. It was not to be too grand an affair; the fact of Alver Park being so far from London had necessitated invitations only to immediate family and close friends. Lord Alverstoke's sisters and their families, of course, as well as Harry Merriville and his aunt Miss Winsham, were the chief guests. Chloe's mother, Mrs. Dauntry, had wavered in her decision whether or not to attend. It was such a distance and she was not at all a good traveller. But in the end her desire not to be excluded from the remarkable event won out over her tendency to invalidism. Her beloved son, in any case, was set upon going, more to see Charis than from any other reason, and he may as well make himself useful in escorting her. So early that morning Mrs. Dauntry set out from Green Street with her faithful companion Miss Plumley and her handsome young son, leaving her youngest daughter behind in the care of her governess.

Chloe had spent the previous day helping Frederica and the housekeeper go over the arrangements for the various guest chambers. She was warmed by the praise Frederica bestowed on her good sense and was beginning to think that perhaps she had a knack for arranging things. It was a gratifying thought, for Chloe was not precisely an accomplished girl. Her talent at the pianoforte was mediocre, her voice only just satisfactory, and her drawings atrocious. In the schoolroom she had excelled in the French and Italian tongues, but as these gifts were hardly useful in the normal social routine, she held them lightly. So it was pleasant to know that she had some sort of skill that others might value. How strange it was, she marveled inwardly, to go from being a child in the schoolroom to an adult member of society in so short a time! She was supposed to have been presented the following year, and it had been such a shock to her when Mama had announced that she was to make her come out some few weeks after her seventeenth birthday. How quickly everything had changed!

She was present to receive her mother upon her arrival. That lady wafted into the hall and clasped her daughter to her bosom, murmuring in low tones, "My child! How you have been missed!" She then released Chloe and moved on to embrace Charis, who was exchanging a most touching greeting with her betrothed. Endymion, forced to release Charis' hands so that Mrs. Dauntry should kiss her, moved to his sister and said that she was looking fine as fivepence.

"Oh, thank you, Endymion; I am so happy to see you," said Chloe, standing on tiptoe to kiss her handsome brother's cheek. "And Charis has been missing you sadly; she has been quite cast down."

"Aye, no more than I," said Endymion feelingly, his eyes wandering back to that vision of loveliness, who was now urging Mrs. Dauntry to go instantly to her bedchamber to rest after her long journey. The sudden thought that both her mother and brother were much more interested to see Charis than herself flitted momentarily across her mind only to be sternly banished. Chloe's disposition was kind even while it was discerning, and she reminded herself that the recent engagement between Charis and Endymion made her beautiful cousin necessarily of more interest than herself.

Mrs. Dauntry was easily persuaded to go to her bedchamber, and the attentions of both Charis and Miss Plumley were apparantly sufficient. So Chloe was left to show her brother into the drawing-room where several others of the house party were gathered. Endymion, learning that most of the male part of the company had gone out shooting, soon departed to join them, and Chloe was then left with the ladies and Felix, stretched out most unwillingly on a sofa at his sister's command. He was most unhappy at Frederica's continued insistence that he spend an hour of each afternoon in this enforced rest, but as Alverstoke had decided to permit his use of the barn turned laboratory on the condition that he acquiesce in his sister's wish, he was to be found at this time each day on his customary sofa.

Both Jessamy and Felix had long since decided that, for a young lady, Chloe was quite tolerable, and Felix did not object to her sitting near him and engaging him in conversation. She tactfully asked after his workshop, and he was made to forget his woes in telling her that things were running along with a bang (figuratively, he hastened to add).

"I can't explain the details," he said in a hushed voice, "for it is a secret. In fact, a wedding present."

Chloe could not immediately bring to mind any kind of gift that could be created in an experimental laboratory that was likely to gratify either the Marquis or his bride, but she did not blink.

"Of course you may repose complete confidence in me," she said promptly. "But if you do not wish me to know, I quite understand the circumstances."

"Well," said Felix, biting his lip in reflection, "I can at least tell you that you might want to sit near a window on the south side of the room tonight. Or even better, go out on the terrace."

This was all he would tell her, and as she dressed for the festivities that evening, Chloe thought with optimism that whatever Felix's surprise might be, at least it seemed likely to take place outside of the house, and was thus not likely to endanger anybody's life.

Mrs. Dauntry saw fit to arouse herself when the bell rang for tea. She glided into the drawing room in a waft of scent and lace, and half-sat, half-reclined upon a sofa. Frederica, who had not lost sight of her plan for the mutual happiness of Mr. Trevor and Miss Dauntry, in spite of its being the eve of her own wedding day, immediately seized upon the chance to seat herself at Mrs. Dauntry's side.

Mrs. Dauntry had not been a supporter of Lord Alverstoke's courtship of the lowly Miss Merriville, but she was not a woman to ever appear ungracious. Already becoming resigned to her son's marriage to Frederica's sister, the Marquis' engagement was not a serious blow, and she immediately saw the advantages of appearing to have favored the connection all along. Louisa Buxted might snipe and moan, but Lucretia Dauntry would do her best to show the world that she had adored the Merriville girls from the start, that she had suspected Alverstoke's inclinations all along, and that she was now prepared to welcome Fredercia and Charis into the bosom of the family with open arms. It seemed the wisest course, after all, while the Marquis had so much wealth to dispose upon his poorer relations.

Frederica, who was not quite so appreciative of this attitude as her betrothed, still could understand Mrs. Dauntry's feelings, and accepted the lady's professions of delight at being invited to Alver with perfect equanimity. By gradations Frederica introduced the idea that she hoped she might often have Chloe with her, she was such a sweet useful girl. And when Mrs. Dauntry protested that she might feel the loss of having a daughter often away, Frederica replied,

"Of course you must, ma'am, but then you will have Charis often about, for she and Endymion will be residing in London and I'm sure Charis will be so very attentive to you! And then you have your own dear Diana as well! What a beautiful girl she is! You must have such hopes for her!"

This struck a chord, for Mrs. Dauntry was indeed excessively proud of Diana's burgeoning beauty. She sighed. "Oh my dear Frederica, you are very right. But I confess myself to be at something of a loss when I think of her future! The two girls are so very close in age; Diana will be turning seventeen just at the beginning of the next Season, and I would so wish to have her come out then. She will be at the height of her beauty, and it would be such a shame to wait another year entirely! But when I think of my dear Chloe… she has only received one most unsuitable offer this season! I cannot think why she has not taken!" This was not at all true, for both ladies knew that Chloe's lack of success in attracting an eligible suitor could be almost entirely attributed to the twin handicaps of her lack of fortune and her habit of always appearing next to the stunning Charis Merriville. But Mrs. Dauntry naturally could not say this to Charis' sister. She continued to pour out her woes to Frederica. "Chloe is indeed a sweet girl, and if I do say so myself, quite pretty, but she would be quite outshone by Diana, and how could I be so unfeeling as to present Diana with Chloe still on my hands?"

"You are perfectly right," said Frederica, with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "It would be beyond anything to allow the younger sister to outshine the elder! We must hope to find Chloe a husband before the next Season, that is clear. And perhaps you might have to settle for a less than brilliant match."

"I fear you may be right," said Mrs. Dauntry, sighing again. "I would have liked to see her settled in the height of elegence, but even a fond mother must be practical, and must not allow one daughter's limited prospects to ruin another's chances."

Frederica here changed the subject, feeling that she had planted the seed that would ultimately lead to Charles Trevor's success, and that it would not do to push too hard all at once.


	5. Chapter 5

My Lord and Lady Jevington with their eldest son, eldest daughter, and the latter's fiancé, arrived within ten minutes of Lady Buxted, her beloved son, and the sandy-haired Jane Buxted, who, like Chloe, had experienced a disappointing Season. Lady Buxted's natural inclination had been to refuse to attend her brother's wedding. She was nearly as horrified by the thought that her brother should connect himself to Frederica Merriville as by her fear that her own son might have formed such an attachment. But a sound lecture from her elder sister and knowledge of her own interests combined to force Lady Buxted to make the most of it.

Lord Buxted, who was really almost angry at his uncle for winning Frederica's hand and heart, had reconciled himself to the inevitable, and was prepared to be both dutiful and magnanimous. The other guests included the eldest Merriville brother, Lord Alverstoke's great friend Mr. Darcy Moreton, Lady Elizabeth Kentmere and her husband, and Lord and Lady Jersy. None of the Merrivilles had been able to convince their aunt, Miss Winsham, to attend. She was much occupied with her recently widowed sister, and while she grudgingly said that it was a lucky thing for Frederica to marry a Marquis, she saw no reason why she should bestir herself to attend a wedding when she had much more important matters to attend to.

Thus it happened that dinner was served to a collection of people who were, with very few exceptions, quite satisfied with the event that was to occur the next day. Though Lord Alverstoke had not been thrilled by the prospect of a dinner dominated by so many members of his own family, he was much amused by his sister Louisa's ill-concealed chagrin, his sister Elizabeth's real pleasure, but most of all by his sister Augusta's appearance of benevolent self-satisfaction.

Both Felix and Jessamy had been permitted to attend the dinner, but when the ladies had removed and Felix was, with a gleam in his eye, attempting to pour himself a glass of port, he received a withering stare from Alverstoke. Sighing, he passed the port to his brother and sat back in his chair with arms crossed, as one determined to find no entertainment in this gentlemanly ritual.

"If you are going to sulk, Felix, you had better go and join the ladies," said the marquis.

"I will go, then," said Felix, hopping up and quickly exiting the room. Nobody thought anymore about it, until the gentlemen joined the ladies and Mr. Trevor noticed that Felix was not present in the room. He made his way to Miss Dauntry, who was seated somewhat by herself near a window and asked her if she had seen Felix.

"No, he never came in," she said, smiling as he sat down beside her. "I daresay he thought listening to my cousin Jane at the pianoforte too great a trial to bear. No doubt he has gone off to work on this secret wedding present of his."

"Wedding present?" Charles asked in some surprise. "Is that what he claims to have been working on in that barn."

"Yes," she said. "And apparently he's going to present it this evening. I haven't the slightest idea what it is, only that he told me to sit near a window. And so here I am, though I do find it a bit drafty."

"Have you a shawl somewhere about that I may fetch for you?" he enquired politely, although his attention was clearly elsewhere as his brows drew together and he stared out the window.

"It's of no matter; what are you thinking?"

"Of what on earth Felix may have meant… I admit to a sense of foreboding. Jessamy!" he said to that young man, who was standing nearby, awkwardly attempting to decide whether or not he would be welcomed as an equal into the sporting conversation clearly being held by Harry Merriville and Gregory Sandridge. Jessamy started and turned towards Mr. Trevor.

"Have you any notion what Felix was working on in his laboratory? Anything involving explosives, for example?"

"He had set fire to something the one time I visited," Jessamy admitted. "But Miss Leighton was determined to get rid of me before I could enquire further."

"The windows face that low ridge, and the barn is behind…" muttered Charles, half to himself, "and fire… possibly gunpowder?"

"Now that you mention it, I did smell something that might have been gunpowder," said Jessamy, a look of alarm spreading over his features.

"Fireworks," said Charles and Chloe at the same time. All three looked at each other, then out the window.

"Good God," said Jessamy at last, and he turned as if to rush toward Alverstoke. Charles grabbed his arm and prevented him.

"Wait, Jessamy, let's not cause a panic," he said. "We can manage this ourselves. We'll leave quietly, and just tell the Marquis we think Felix may have got into a scrape but that we're off to find him. We may reach the barn before they set the things off."

"They? Do you think your niece is there too?" asked Chloe, eyes wide.

"I have no doubt of it, she wouldn't miss it for worlds. We'll be off, Miss Dauntry."

"No, wait, I'm coming with you," she said firmly. "If there has been an accident, another female should be there with Miss Leighton. Don't look at me like that, just go, and I'll slip out a minute after and say something about going to fetch my shawl. Nobody will notice."

Charles wished to remonstrate, but there was no time. He told Jessamy to go ahead, nodded at Chloe, then went to whisper a word in the Marquis' ear.

"What mischief is Felix up to, Charles?" asked Alverstoke suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about, my lord," said Mr. Trevor promptly. "Jessamy and I shall manage it while you see to your guests."

"Very well, but tell him if he's put his life in danger I'll put it in even more danger. You are a prince of secretaries, Charles, and I shall hate to lose you to politics someday."

Charles smiled and left the room. Walking briskly out of the house, he broke into a run as soon as he left the building. Jessamy was already far ahead of him, and he was only halfway to the barn when he heard a loud whistle and snap, followed by a bang and a burst of sparks in the night sky. He stopped and watched the yellow-white flames spread and fall while he caught his breath.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" said a voice behind him. Chloe was there, her cheeks flushed and her hair decidedly askew. She must have been running at quite a pace to have caught up with him so quickly.

"Lovely," he echoed, looking at her as a second burst rent the air. Recalling his attention to the matter at hand, he impulsively grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they sprinted to the barn.

They were met by an interesting scene unfolding outside the barn door. Jessamy was ineffectually remonstrating with Felix and Cassandra as they set up the third of their fireworks. He would have under any circumstances tackled Felix to the ground, but with all the gunpowder about, he was checking his impulses.

"Pooh, the first two went off without a hitch, and we made them all the same way, so why should there be any danger?" Felix was arguing, and then he lit the third.

But there was a fault with this one. Instead of rising into the air, it exploded on the ground, sending sparks and flames everywhere. Felix's coatsleeve and the hem of Cassandra's dress caught fire. Jessamy yelled at Felix to remove his coat as pushed Cassandra to the ground and used his own coat to slap out the flames. Charles quickly moved to help Felix remove his coat and Chloe, spying the nearby pump, quickly filled a bucket with water and sped to pour it over the still sparkling dysfunctional firework. She ran back and forth to the pump until all the flames were thoroughly doused, and at last all five persons, in various states of disarray, were sitting panting on the ground.

Jessamy was the first to speak. "Felix, I'm going to wring your neck!"

"No, you're not, that pleasure is to be mine," said Charles.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Chloe with a shiver. Water had splashed out of the bucket and onto her gown several times, and she never had fetched that shawl. She looked at Cassandra's charred hem and moved over to where she sat. There was indeed a considerable patch of burned skin on the young lady's right ankle and Chloe told Jessamy to fetch another bucket of water so she might clean the wound.

"I think I've burned my fingertips," announced Felix, regarding his digits with concentration. "My right hand, too! I won't be able to do my studies for weeks!" He made this last pronouncement with ill-hidden satisfaction.

Charles looked carefully at the fingers in question, removed his neckcloth and went to soak it in the bucket of water at Chloe's side. As he wrapped it around Felix's hand, he told him he'd be fortunate to see a few blisters at the most.

"There's nothing wrong with you that a bath won't cure," he added. "Come, you clean up this mess and don't even think about lighting another fuse! Jessamy, you stay behind and make sure he does as he's told, then convey him back to the house and straight to his bedchamber. I will escort the ladies back to the house and send for Cassandra's mother."

"I think she may need a doctor," said Chloe, as she wound Jessamy's neckcloth around the burned area and stood up. "The burn is quite deep."

Before gathering up his niece, Charles removed his coat (the only coat now left unsinged) and arranged it around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe gratefully pulled it closely around her, and Cassandra cheerfully told Felix that the first two explosions had been perfect and were well worth any minor injury.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the house, the party had greatly enjoyed the splendid if short fireworks display, and only Lord Alverstoke and his betrothed had any idea that it wasn't part of the planned entertainment. As the guests clapped in delight, Frederica moved towards the marquis, worry in her eyes, and asked him where Felix was.

"No doubt doing his best to singe off his eyebrows again," said Alverstoke, taking her arms in his. "Don't be a goose, Frederica; Charles and Jessamy set off straight to that damned laboratory as soon as they realized he was missing, and no doubt it was they who put a short end to the display."

Frederica relaxed a little, looked around the room, and then said "But where is Chloe? She went to go get a shawl, and never came back."

"Maybe she heard the bursts and hid under her bed; it would have been the sensible thing to do."

A few minutes later a servant came into the room, where the guests had now formed themselves into little circles of activity, some playing at cards, some chatting. The servant whispered something into Alverstoke's ear, and both he and Frederica quietly slipped out of the room and made their way down the hall to a sitting room, where they found Miss Leighton reposing on a sofa with Chloe in attendance and Mr. Trevor, coatless and neckclothless, in the process of writing notes to his sister and to the village doctor.

"Good heavens, whatever has happened? And where is Felix?"

"Felix is very dirty, but in the best of health," said Charles, standing up and handing the notes to the servant with instructions as to their delivery. "He and Jessamy should be back from securing the gunpowder at any moment."

"Did you see the fireworks, Lord Alverstoke? Weren't they grand?" asked Cassandra, wincing as Chloe propped up her leg on a pillow.

"Delightful. I'd ask as to how you two managed to supply yourselves with gunpowder, but I don't think I want to know right now. Are you badly hurt, Miss Leighton?" "She burned her leg," said Chloe, finally standing. "And if it had not been for Jessamy's quick action she might have been burned much more."

At this moment they were joined by Mrs. Dauntry, who had finally realized the absence of her daughter and gone to seek her. She stood on the threshold, apparently quite stunned by the damp and disheveled appearance of her daughter and the careless state of dress of Mr. Trevor. In a voice tremoring and faint, she demanded an explanation.

Helping her mother to a chair, Chloe gave the clearest explanation she could. But even knowing all the circumstances did not alleviate Mrs. Dauntry's concern.

"My dear child!" she exclaimed. "I am sure you meant well, but to be alone with Mr. Trevor outside _after dark_! If such a thing were to be heard of, your reputation! Ruined!" She then sought refuge in her vinaigrette.

"But Mama, we were not alone, Felix and Jessamy, and Miss Leighton were all there too!" expostulated Chloe, her face reddening. "And besides, why should anyone hear of it?"

"You innocent child, you know nothing of the World's gossip and cruelty!" said her mother. "I am afraid you have been most irrevocably compromised."

"It is not so!" protested Chloe. She could not bring herself to look at Mr. Trevor, who was fully engaged in poking at the fire and had his back to the room. "Miss Merriville, I'm sure you will agree with me that nothing improper has occurred!"

"Well, I…" began Frederica, who then paused and considered. She resumed, slowly, "Well, Chloe, I certainly believe that nothing improper has occurred, but your mother does make a point."

Alverstoke looked at his betrothed in some astonishment, but at a glare from her grey eyes held his tongue.

"The world is certainly very unforgiving where the reputation of young ladies is concerned," continued Frederica. "And were the tale to get out, as well it might, considering the number of people present at this party, you might well be considered to be compromised. I am sorry Chloe, but I really think the only thing to be done is for you to marry Mr. Trevor."

Shocked and awed silence swept across the room. Mrs. Dauntry, who had really not considered this solution to the crisis, was quickly trying to find a reason why her daughter shouldn't marry the marquis' secretary in order to save her reputation. Alverstoke was marveling at the lengths to which his beloved would go to promote this match. Chloe, cheeks burning with mortification, was wondering if Mr. Trevor really would marry her for such a ridiculous reason. And as for Mr. Trevor, he was trying to discover if he had just stumbled onto a piece of the greatest fortune or of the greatest ill-luck.

Miss Leighton was the first to speak. "What a jolly idea!" she said, all smiles. "It would be the nicest thing to have Miss Dauntry for an aunt!"

"Well," sighed Mrs. Dauntry, thinking of Diana, "I suppose it really is the only thing to be done. Mr. Trevor, I am sure you will do your duty, and be kind to my poor, dear Chloe!"

"Of course," said Charles mechanically, so stunned by the reality of Mrs. Dauntry's actually wanting him to marry her daughter that his impulse to protest didn't stand a chance. He straightened and attempted to make up for his disgraceful appearance with complete rectitude of manner. "Miss Dauntry, I beg you will accept my hand in marriage."

"I-I-I-oh, dear, but are you sure you _wish_ to marry me?" floundered Chloe. Frederica interrupted before Charles could reply.

"Mrs. Dauntry, I'm sure you will agree that Mr. Trevor should be allowed to make his proposals in private, having already secured your consent? Perhaps you and Alverstoke will stay here with Miss Leighton to await the doctor, and I will just take Mr. Trevor and Chloe into the library. I shall be back directly; Cassandra, don't you dare try to move that leg!"

Before anyone could object, Frederica had whisked Charles and Chloe out of the room, ushered them down the hall, and deposited them in the library, and as quickly as she had brought them there, she departed. When she returned to the invalid, she found that her two youngest brothers had made their appearance and she turned her attention to the task of bringing Felix to some sense of guilt. All in vain, of course.

In the library, meanwhile, Charles Trevor regarded his bride-to-be with a good deal of misgiving. She stared all the time at her shoes, disheveled brown ringlets obscuring her face from his view. She was still wearing his coat, and she pulled it more tightly about her shoulders.

"Is it so very bad, Miss Dauntry?" he said at last. "Perhaps it is not quite what you would have wished, but I swear I'll try to be the best of husbands."

"Oh!" she uttered, looking up and giving him a small smile. "It's not that… I mean, I'm sure you will be an excellent husband. It's just that…" and here her voice trailed off.

"I see," he said, stepping toward her and taking one of her hands in his. "You are very young, and have seen so little of the world. And you ought to at least have had the liberty of choice in the matter."

"Liberty of choice?" she repeated. "But, no, I mean – that is, I am concerned that you have had no liberty of choice in the matter. Mr. Trevor, they are forcing you to marry me, and it is so silly and unjust!"

"Chloe," he said, gathering up his courage. "Nobody is forcing me. I would have waited, of course, as I know my position is not a good one, but I had hoped, I had desired that one day I might ask you to be my wife."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes flying to meet his, and giving him all the encouragement he needed.

"Yes, of course. My darling Chloe, I have loved you for months!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed again. "Well, how very fortunate it all is, for I have also loved you for months, and I was so worried that perhaps you did not love me, or that Mama would forbid the match, or that we'd have to wait years and years…" she stopped and her brow puckered. "Charles, do you think Frederica _knew_? I know she suspected that I cared for you."

"If she did, it was most unscrupulous of her, but I shall not complain," said Mr. Trevor, taking his love (and his coat) into his arms.

The wedding went off the next morning without any complications and as Alverstoke and his bride settled themselves in the carriage taking them on their bride trip, Frederica said that she hoped Felix and Cassandra would not do anything too horrible in their absence.

"Miss Leighton at least is momentarily incapacitated by her injury, and Septimus Trevor is under strict instruction to keep Felix at his books," replied her husband. "But I do share your conviction that Miss Leighton's introduction into our acquaintance is not likely to stem Felix's desire to blow things up."

"I think she is a charming girl, and am quite satisfied with the acquaintance."

"Frederica," said his lordship, looking at her warily, "if you are contemplating a marriage between that chit and Felix, I absolutely command you to put an end to any such thoughts! We would never sleep safely if the two of them ever joined forces."

"Of course I am not contemplating any such thing; they are but children, after all." His lordship was not reassured, but turned his mind to other things.


End file.
